In general, hot rolling includes a process of forming a product by rolling the product in a shape based on the standard. A half-finished product, such as a slab, extracted from a heating furnace is transferred to a rolling mill through a descaler, the rolling mill including upper and lower rolls for hot rolling. The rolling mill performs thickness rolling on the slab.
Then, width rolling is performed on the slab which has been rolled in the rolling mill.
The width rolling for the slab is to reduce the width of the slab by hitting a side surface of the slab through a slab sizing press (SSP) using an anvil.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0053332 published on Jun. 28, 2003.